The Traits of a Fangirl
by Cynnamon Flakes
Summary: Spidey, Gobby, MJ, and Harry are sent to my town as a result of too much sugar in my part
1. Default Chapter

****

cast:

* Spider-man

* Green Goblin

* Mary Jane

* Harry

* Anya

* Anya's friends

****

plot: the spider-gang (friends and enemies) are taken to the author's world and are forced to go to her school… insanity ensues.

****

part one

*anya and her two friends falcon and tora are sitting in her backyard in front of a bonfire, looking into the flames*

Anya: I'm bored

Falcon: *still gazing into the fire* I have an incredible urge to burn something.

Tora and Anya: *looks at Falcon* please don't

Falcon: *cackles gleefully and edges closer to fire*

Tora: *pulls Falcon away and goes back to staring at the fire*

Anya: *suddenly jumps up and yells something unintelligible, scaring the shit out of Tora and Falcon*

Tora: Easy there, Killer!

Falcon: *clutches heart* god damn it!

Tora: What the Hell did you say?

Anya: Spider-Man!

*Tora and Falcon look at one another, exchanging a knowing glance. The move toward Anya at the same time, slowly as to not scare her away*

Falcon: It's okay, Anya… there are nice people at the crazy house!

Tora: and how do you know?

Falcon: I've been there

Tora: *claps hand to head* oh dear…

Anya: *ignores both girls and continues to ramble on* no! we can get spidey to come here! and- and then we can make-out with him! and hey! gobby can come too! and then we can make them kiss! *cackles evilly*

Falcon: Okay, Anya… *turns and whispers to Tora* we really need to keep her from reading all that slash—

Tora: hey, I think you're getting to something…

Falcon: *stares at both girls in shock* HAVE YOU BOTH LOST IT?

Anya and Tora: Nooo….. 

Anya: well, not yet anyway.

Falcon: So, how would we get them here?

Tora: Yeah! How _would _we get them here?

Anya: *rolls eyes* oh god, don't you know? we're author's, we're all-powerful!

Tora and Falcon: *collective 'ahh'ing*

Anya: *looks into the bonfire* By the powers of fire and earth, I command you to send Spidey-kins and ickle Gobby to our little stretch of land! 

*there is a loud **POP!** and 4 people fall out of the sky and land in front of Falcon and Tora*

Tora: ummm

Falcon: wasn't there just supposed to be two of them?

Anya: *jaw has dropped* wow, it worked! and hey, we have more then one of them! cool!

Spider-Man: *holds head* oww…

Gobby: o, quit you're moaning!

Mary Jane: This is too weird…

Harry: What the friggin fuck is going on!?

Falcon: That's what we all want to know

*everyone follows Falcon's gaze to Anya, who is grinning profusely and is mumbling something about the glory of god and slash and how wicked cool fanfic author's are*


	2. we learn that anya likes to make out, to...

*Anya is busy showing Spidey around her house*

Anya: And that was the kitchen, and these are the stairs, and that was my parents sleeping, and this is a hallway, and this is my room!

Spidey: *bored look on face underneath the mask* and why are we here again?

Anya: *looks up at Spidey and smiles innocently* I was bored!

Spidey: *sarcastic* Oh, joy.

*Anya plops down on her bed and smiles at Spidey seductively*

Spidey: oh, no!

***

*At the campfire once again. Gobby and Falcon are sitting by the campfire, gazing at the flames*

Gobby: Fire…

Falcon: Pretty…

Gobby: *turns to Falcon* do you have this incredible urge to burn something?  
Falcon: *nodds, eyes huge*

*an evil cackle fills the night air*

***

*Tora and Mary Jane are walking through the house, looking at different things and talking non-stop about Spider-man*

Tora: so, is he really that good of a kisser?

M.J.: *nodds*

Tora: *squeals happily*

M.J.: Yeah. And I have this weird feeling that I've met him before…

Tora: *snickers*

M.J.: WHAT?!

Tora: *guffaws*

M.J.: *steam pouring from ears* WHAT??

Tora: *whispers in M.J's ear*

M.J.: No way!

Tora: *nodds*

*Tora and Mary Jane both collapse to the floor laughing*

***

Harry: Hello?

*no one answers*

Harry: HELLO?

*there is a growl near the fence he is sitting by and yellow eyes light up the darkness*

Harry: Meep

***

*Spider-Man and Anya come downstairs, laughing and giggling together. Spidey's has lipstick marks all over it*

Mary Jane: What have you two been up too?

*Spidey and Anya freeze*

Spidey: uhh… uhh…

Anya: Look, I just wanted to make-out with Spidey for a while. No hard feelings?

Mary Jane: *pauses* none, actually. 

Anya: good.

*anya and m.j. walk off laughing and giggling together, leaving Spidey standing in stunned silence*

*Tora pops up next to him from a hidden doorway, we now do not see*

Tora: Feeling used?

Spidey: *nodds*

Tora: I get that feeling a lot

*both hear a scream coming from the backyard*

Spidey and Tora: *look at each other* 

Tora: That can't be good.

****

Author's Note: 

Is Harry being attacked? Or is Falcon and Gobby wrecking pyro-havoc on Anya's backyard? Find out in tomorrow's episode!


	3. tomorrow's episode

Tomorrow's episode

Anya: Oh great.

*Anya and Mary Jane watch as Falcon and Gobby run around with torches, setting random bushes and flowers alight.*

M.J.: *turns to anya* does this happen often at your house?

Anya: Well, there was the one time… *sees that Gobby is heading for her little garden* hey! you! *starts walking towards Gobby. Gobby freezes* yeah, I'm talking to you!

Gobby: I can see that.

Anya: Get that friggin torch out of your hands right now mister! *glares*

Gobby: Uh… no?

Anya: WRONG ANSWER!

****

*Anya stalks towards gobby, who looks a bit frightened*

Anya: you've messed with the WRONG GIRL, mister! *Snatches the torch from Gobby's hands and dumps it in a pool that has appeared suddenly*

Gobby: *pouts*

Meanwhile, falcon is running around with the torch, setting various things alight and then finally collapses on the ground, giggling wildly.

***

Harry: GET IT OFF OF ME!! Oh GOD!!

***

Spidey: *hears harry in the distance* did you hear something?

Tora: *shrugs* not really. Oh, and the backyards on fire, but I think anya's taking care of it.

*Anya is running around poring water on everything orange or red and then trips over falcon, who is giggling in the grass*

Spidey: this happens a lot, doesn't it?

Tora: oh yeah. 

***

Harry: HELLLLPPPP!!

***

Author's Note: 

Will falcon snap out of it? Will Spidey and Tora become friends? And what is Mary Jane doing? 

… It feels like I've forgotten something… *pauses* nope… 

Harry: HHHEEEEEELLLPPP!!!

No… I don't think I've forgotten anything.


End file.
